Cuando cae la noche
by KagomeHb
Summary: Dos amantes que se encuentran de noche...ya que nadie sabe de esta relacion prohibida. ChronoxYuuno Pesimo summary xDu....si no te gusta la pareja, no leas!


**Cuando cae la noche**

_**Hola a todos, este es un nuevo fic que presento, y lo dedico a mi queridísima amiga Kanon-sama, quien desde hacia ya un buen tiempo me lo había pedido y aquí se lo traigo. (Gracias por obligarme xDu) La pareja principal es un ChronoxYu**__**uno (aquí no hace aparición la pareja FatexNanoha) así es que no se me emocionen, espero que sea de su agrado. De aquí hasta una nueva oportunidad, me despido. Ja ne bye.**_

_**Declaimer:**__ Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, son creación de Akiyuki Shinbo_

_**P.D**__**:**_ _**Si no te gusta no leas…**_

*******************************************************************************************

Era otra noche mas en la _TSAB_**, **todo el personal a bordo ya se encontraba descansando debido al largo día de trabajo que habían tenido, después de todo cuidar la seguridad del universo no era algo fácil de hacer. Pero una sola persona aun se hallaba despierta, ya que después de todo tenia que esperar unas cuantas horas antes de ir al encuentro de aquella persona que desde hacia un buen tiempo se había convertido en la mas importante de toda su vida.

_Solo un poco más…._- se dijo así mismo un joven rubio de cabellos largos, quien miraba ansiosamente el reloj esperando que marcara media noche. Esta vez se dirigió a la ventana esperando no ver movimiento alguno fuera que pudiera causarle algún tipo de contratiempo a la hora de "escapar" y encontrarse con "esa persona".

_¡Finalmente ya es hora!….._- el tono de su voz se torno alegre y emocionado sin que este se diera cuenta. Salio lentamente de su habitación tratando de no hacer ruido y mucho menos ser captado por las cámaras de seguridad instaladas dentro de la nave, las cuales vigilaban día y noche cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Aunque haciendo esto prácticamente todas las noches, logró obtener un poco mas de agilidad y destreza en sus movimientos a pesar de que nunca estuvo interesado en desarrollar sus habilidades físicas.

Llego rápidamente a un pasillo que se dividía en dos caminos y claro estaba, el sabia cual tomar para llegar a su "preciado destino". Esta vez, al mirar su reloj supo que estaba ahí antes de la hora normal, pero sus deseos de verlo y poder sentir sus caricias eran más grandes que el mismo tiempo.

Abrió la puerta con el código que su amado le había entregado secretamente para que así aquel apasionado encuentro se llevara a cabo como venia siendo desde hacia ya 2 años. Por supuesto, ocultar su "relación" fue muy difícil en un primer momento, debido a que el nunca fue bueno actuando con normalidad frente a otras personas y menos bajo presión. Pero gracias a los ánimos y esfuerzos de "el" todo estaba resultando de maravilla.

_Supongo que así es el destino…._- volvió a susurrar el joven Scrya, pero esta vez parado frente a la cama de la persona que sin querer robaba día a día todos sus pensamientos, suspiros y sonrisas.

Con mucho cuidado camino hacia el otro lado de la cama y se sentó tratando de no incomodarlo y mucho menos despertarlo, ya que verlo dormir de manera tan pacifica era algo que solo podía apreciar por las noches, y como no seria si su trabajo no dejaba que el peliazul descansara ni por un minuto, por lo que siempre terminaba agobiado y tensionado. Esto le preocupaba mucho a Yuuno ya que no soportaría verlo caer enfermo a causa de sus sobreesfuerzos cuando se trataba de trabajar, pero era una de las cosas que mas admiraba del joven

De pronto el joven quito su vista del rostro d joven Almirante para luego dirigirla a la semi-oscura habitación, la cual era alumbrada por algunas luces que aun yacían encendidas en la calle. Fue entonces cuando su vista se fijo en un reluciente pero diminuto objeto que colgaba en la pared y entonces un sentimiento de nostalgia embargo su cuerpo acusándole escalofríos, pero no de esos que se dan por sentir temor, sino aquellos que son de felicidad.

Esta vez, volvió a levantarse con el mismo cuidado con el que se había sentado, y se dirigió hacia aquel objeto. El solo hecho de verlo le traía muy buenos recuerdos y sobre todo le recordaba como fue que todo esto empezó.

**********************_**Flashback**__**********************_

Todo se remonto a aquel día en el que había recibido un comunicado de urgencia en la mañana, al parecer algo no estaba andando bien en un planeta cercano y creyó que tal vez se trataba de una "_Seed Jewels_", por ello pidieron que fuera a investigar.

Una vez llegaron al lugar mando a otros investigadores a recoger algunas muestras y de paso sondear la zona esperando encontrar algún rastro de energía que les indicara el origen del problema. Pero a pesar de haber hecho todo esto, los resultados se mostraban negativos en todo momento causando una gran consternación al equipo comandado por el joven Scryad y ocasionando que se quedaran un día más en aquel lugar solo para asegurarse de que en caso surgiera algún otro problema, este pudiera darles alguna pista respecto a lo que buscaban.

_Estoy muerto…-_ se dijo Yuuno, mientras se recostaba en un sillón de la residencia donde habían ido a descansar y pasar la noche. Pero tan pronto como estuvo a punto de conciliar el sueño un llamado a su puerta lo despertó de inmediato.

_Joven Scrya__, ¿esta despierto?_- preguntaban desde fuera una joven que trabajaba en el lugar como una de sus ayudantes.

_Ehm….si, aun estoy despierto _– tan rápido como pudo se puso de pie y se coloco las gafas que yacían en una mesita.

Cuando abrió la puerta una hermosa joven de cabellos negros le sonreía ampliamente y sostenía en su mano lo que parecía ser unos de los dispositivos de comunicación que utilizaban en el cuartel.

_Discúlpeme por interrumpirlo, pero tiene un llamada del Señor Chrono Harlaown_ – el solo hecho de escuchar ese nombre lo exasperaba, ese hombre lo sacaba de quicio tan solo por su manera de ser para con el.

_N-no se preocupe….ya lo atiendo, gracias_ – la joven hizo una reverencia y se retiro. El joven Scrya suspiro pesadamente y entonces contesto.

_Aquí Scrya__, ¿Qué sucede Almirante Harlaown?_ – no podía evitar que un escalofrío corriera por su cuerpo.

_Hola "huron", ¿Cómo va la investigación? _– Yuuno noto el tono burlón que utilizaba Chrono al llamarlo de esa manera y la sonrisa que en aquellos momentos debía haberse formado en sus labios.

_Muy gracioso Chrono-kun _– a pesar de que el joven Harlaown siempre lo molestaba, el también había aprendido una manera eficaz de contraatacar gracias a Fate y Nanoha.

_Esta bien, ya capte el mensaje Scrya _­– Yuuno sonreía internamente al sentir el cambio de humor del joven peliazul, por lo que decidió responder a lo que este le había preguntado.

_Bueno __respecto a la investigación, aun no hemos conseguido nada, creo que esto tardara más de lo que pensado _-Yuuno se sentó nuevamente en el sillón recostando su cabeza en el respaldar y estirando las piernas en un pequeño mueble cerca de este.

_¿A que te refieres?_ – esta vez Chrono sonó algo mas preocupado ante el comentario del rubio.

_No quiero sacar conclusiones apresuradas…pero creo que esto no tiene nada que ver con las seed Jewels, algo me dice que es por otro motivo _­– el peliazul escuchaba atentamente cada palabra dicha por el joven arqueólogo.

_Entiendo, si ese es el caso, iré personalmente a inspeccionar, solo por precaución _– por alguna razón Yuuno se sentía mas relajado al saber que Chrono iría a su encuentro…es decir, al encuentro del equipo para así saber que sucedía realmente.

*******************************************************************************************

Fue así, como al día siguiente a tempranas horas de la mañana, el equipo comandado por el joven Harlaown llego. Una vez que pisaron tierras, todos empezaron a desempeñar las labores que se les había asignado previamente en la TSAB.

_Scrya, necesito que vengas conmigo, hay algo que debe__mos ver_ – fue el pedido que hizo el peliazul ante Yuuno.

_Entiendo_ – contesto escuetamente Yuuno al ver una mirada de inquietud en su acompañante.

Al poco rato de caminar por los alrededores de aquel lugar, Chrono le enseño a Yuuno, una extraña cueva, formada por las rocas, al parecer hecha por la misma naturaleza hacia cientos de años atrás.

_Es aquí…._- susurro el joven peliazul antes de adentrarse a aquel lugar – _Sígueme o te perderás _– otra vez aquel tono burlón por parte de Harlaown.

_No me subestimes Chrono-kun_ – el rubio sonrío triunfante la ver el enfadado rostro del joven que se encontraba delante de el, pero antes de que el otro respondiera, un fuerte estruendo resonó en toda la cueva.

Ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron ante aquel ruido ensordecedor, por lo que tuvieron que detenerse. Chrono parecía mas inquieto de lo normal, y ni bien hubo terminado el movimiento similar a un temblor causado por aquel acontecimiento, corrió rápidamente dentro de la cueva.

_Oye…espérame!!_ – grito Yuuno al verlo correr a toda velocidad sin tener en cuenta que muchas rocas empezaron a derrumbarse justo encima de sus ellos. En el momento en el que Chrono se detuvo al escuchar el pedido de su compañero, una roca estaba desplomándose encima de el sin que se percatara, pero Yuuno al ver esto, por alguna razón sobrenatural junto todas las fuerzas que tenia y logro abalanzarse sobre el peliazul, en el momento exacto en el que la roca se desplomaba completamente.

Chrono no sabia que decir, estaba estupefacto al pensar que de no ser por el joven que estaba encima de el, hubiera terminado muerto de un solo golpe. Por su parte Yuuno sentía su respiración muy agitada, ya que no estaba en el correr de esa manera, pero sintió una fuerza extraña cuando su deseo por salvar al joven se hizo presente.

_Gracias _– fue la única palabra que pronuncio Chrono ya que aun no salía de la impresión.

_Será mejor que salgamos de aquí o sino moriremos_ – ante lo dicho por Scrya, ambos se levantaron a toda prisa, tratando de huir. Finalmente lograron escapar de aquella cueva, aunque con algunos inconvenientes, puesto que en el camino Yuuno se torció el tobillo al pisar una roca.

_Si que eres ton__to…huron_ – esta vez Chrono se encargaba de ayudar al rubio, cargándolo en su espalda por lo que Yuuno se mostraba indignado.

_¿__Así es como me agradeces por salvarte la vida?_ – Chrono lo miro fijamente mientras sonreía de una forma algo"extraña" según Yuuno, ya que jamás había visto a Chrono sonreír tan calidamente y menos con el. Fue entonces cuando un pequeño sonrojo se asomo en sus mejillas haciéndolo sentir algo incomodo y a la vez avergonzado.

Una vez que regresaron al campamento, algunos de los investigadores les contaron lo ocurrido acerca de aquel extraño acontecimiento ocurrido hacia unos momentos atrás.

_Al parecer, un volcán subterráneo es el causante de todo esto Almirante Harlaown_ – afirmaba un investigador del equipo de Yuuno.

_Ya veo…después de todo, mis suposiciones no estaban tan erróneas, de todos modos, ¿puede ocurrir algún otro movimiento similar como el de hace unos momentos?_ – pregunto el joven mientras echaba un vistazo al computador del investigador.

_Al__ parecer ese fue un tipo de desfogue y la energía acumulada del volcán ha desaparecido, este planeta ya esta fuera de peligro Señor_ – Harlaown asintió y entonces decidió que era el momento de regresar a la base principal.

_Muy bien, si es así, nuestro trabajo esta terminado, recojan todo _­ dicho esto, el joven fue hacia la carpa medica donde se encontraba Scryad siendo atendido. Pero antes de entrar escucho un grito por parte del joven rubio por lo que ingreso rápidamente.

_¿Qué sucede Doctor?_ – Harlaown noto que Yuuno se aferraba fuertemente a una silla para evitar chillar y noto además que sangraba por el lado derecho del labios ya que al parecer había estado mordiéndoselos para amortiguar así los alaridos.

_El joven Scryad tiene el tobillo__ fracturado y necesito colocar el hueso en su lugar, pero se mueve demasiado y si hago esto mal, puedo herirlo aun mas_ – Chrono miro fijamente al rubio por lo que tomo una decisión que tal vez lo ayudaría.

_Entonces deje que yo lo haga, tengo experiencia en este tipo de situaciones_ – las palabras del joven sorprendieron tanto al medico como a Yuuno quien lo miro tratando de encontrar el porque de aquella acción.

_¿Esta seguro Señor?_­ – pregunto el medico buscando algún signo de duda, pero al no encontrarlo solo sonrío al joven y salio de la carpa.

_Muy bien Scryad…será mejor que te prepares_ – esta vez Yuuno sintió que no había escapatoria por lo que simplemente concluyó que lo mejor era quedarse quieto hasta que todo terminara.

_Veamos….trata de pensar en algo para que te distraigas y no sientas el dolor_ – Yuuno concibió que una gran ira se formaba dentro de el ante el comentario de Harlaown.

_¿Y se puede saber en que demonios quieres que piense cuando estoy a punto de morir ante todo este dolor?_ – Chrono se quedo atónito ante la sorpresiva manifestación del joven investigador.

_¿Quieres saber en que puedes pensar? _­ Las palabras del joven lo intrigaron y a la vez le causaba curiosidad ya que la sonrisa que poseía en aquel momento era enigmática y no sabia exactamente en que estaba pensando, por lo que solo asintió levemente.

De repente sin aviso alguno los labios del joven Almirante se habían unido a los de el sin darle crédito a refutar. Sentía que todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas y que de pronto todo aquello era solo una simple ilusión que su mente le hacia creer ante el fuerte dolor de su tobillo, pero entonces al sentir los fuertes brazos de Chrono supo que no era un sueño y que realmente estaba allí a merced del peliazul. Dentro de su ser sentía que algo extraño brotaba haciéndolo sentir diferente pero a la vez, aunque sonara raro, feliz, y se dejo llevar al compás de los labios de Harlaown.

Una vez terminado su propósito, Chrono se alejo del joven investigador quien tenia el rostro totalmente rojo.

_Creo que ya es hora…_ - antes de que Yuuno reaccionara, sintió como Chrono había cogido su pie y de un solo golpe lo regreso a la normalidad.

Un grito desgarrador se escucho por parte de Scryad quien ahora temblaba mientras cogia su tobillo herido.

_¿Por qué hiciste eso?_- pregunto el joven furioso con lagrimas en los ojos.

_¿No crees que fue la mejor distracción?_ – sonreía cínicamente Harlaown.

_Eres un…._ – Yuuno quiso pararse para poder alcanzar a Harlaown pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo perdió el equilibrio y cuando estuvo a punto de caer, el peliazul lo cogio rápidamente.

_Deberías quedarte quieto o ¿es que quieres lastimarte aun __más?_ – aquella mirada azulina lo hipnotizaba hasta el punto de sentir que el tiempo se detenía completamente. Nuevamente sintió como sus labios eran profanados por Harlaown quien sin vergüenza alguna lo recostó en un sillón cercano para tener más comodidad y poder explorar así, aquel frágil cuerpo del joven investigador.

Yuuno no podía entender a Chrono, solo supo que en aquel momento ambos pudieron descubrir que tras aquella fachada de indiferencia entre los dos se escondía algo mas profundo y real, por lo que solo decidió aceptar la realidad que lo embargaba de felicidad, ya que el amor, es una emoción que logra sorprendernos, no importa cuando y donde, solo aparece dando comienzo a una nueva aventura.

_Quiero que esto lo guardes tú.. _– Scryad llevaba un pendiente puesto y se lo entrego a Harlaown quien lo miro intrigado pero a la vez sorprendido.

_¿Con esto estas tratando de demostrarme tu amor?_ – Harlaown al ver el rostro enfadado de Yuuno sonrío y antes de que este pudiera reclamarle tomo el pendiente colocándoselo y a su vez beso nuevamente los labios de su amante en forma de agradecimiento.

**********************_**End Flashback**__**********************_

_Así__ es como todo comenzó…._ – susurro el joven mientras dejaba el pendiente en su lugar. Estaba tan distraído recordando el pasado que no se percato de alguien que estaba detrás suyo y de pronto lo cogio de la cintura arrastrándolo junto con el a la enorme cama.

_¿Por qué siempre me tomas por sorpresa?­_- Yuuno sentía las manos de Chrono explorara su cuerpo despertando en el gratas sensaciones que solo el peliazul podía despertar.

_Porque eso te hace ver más irresistible­_- Y así como todas las noches, el juego de caricias, besos y expresiones de amor entre dos amantes volvía a hacer su aparición esperando por el nuevo anochecer donde de seguro tendrían un nuevo encuentro con una nueva forma de amarse.


End file.
